Usuario:Rafayc/Taller
alt=Miguel Ángel Yáñez Polo|thumb|Miguel Ángel Yáñez Polo, a la edad de 50 años. = Miguel Ángel Yáñez Polo = Miguel Ángel Yáñez Polo, nació en 1940 en Sevilla. Ex profesor universitario, Doctor en Medicina, escritor e Historiador de la Fotografía en Sevilla, ha sido el creador de los estudios fotohistóricos en Andalucía y, especialmente, de la capital hispalense, a partir de 1975. Autor de numerosos trabajos de fotoinvestigación, ha publicado en las principales revistas fotográficas españolas durante la etapa 1976 a 1999, sobresaliendo entre ellas Arte Fotográfico (Madrid), PhotoVisión (Barcelona), Actas de Cultura y Ensayos Fotográficos (Sevilla), La Fotografía (Barcelona) y la Revista de la Sociedad de Historia de la Fotografía Española (Sevilla). Director del curso Vanguardia 2000: Fotografía Latinoamericana Actual celebrado en 1991 en la Universidad de la Rábida (Huelva), creó el seminario sobre Historia de la Fotografía Sevillana que se ubicó en el Ateneo de Sevilla durante la etapa 1979 a 1984. En 1996 dictó un curso sobre Historia de la Fotografía en Sevilla, en el Centro Asturiano de dicha ciudad. Con su obra Breve Historia de la Fotografía en Sevilla , publicada en enero de 1981, se inician los estudios históricos sobre la fotografía hispalense, obra en la que se recogen sus primeras investigaciones al respecto. En 1986 se editó su Historia de la Fotografía Actual Española . En 1986 vio la luz, bajo su dirección la Historia de la Fotografía Española 1839-1986, obra en la que escribió la Historia de la Fotografía en Andalucía. En 1987 se editó la biografía del introductor del daguerrotipo en Sevilla . En 1994 publicó su Historia de los Conceptos, Tendencias y Estilos Fotográficos . En 1997, se publicó su voluminosa Historia General de la Fotografía en Sevilla , estudio exhaustivo y básico destinado a todo aquel que desee iniciarse en la especialidad. Autor de la publicación periódica Sevilla Recuperada, editada en un diario de la ciudad entre los años 2000 al 2001. Es creador de la Fototeca Hispalense, entidad que alberga en sus fondos más de 100.000 fotografías de Sevilla desde 1839, fecha en la que se inicia la fotografía en la ciudad. Biografía Miguel Ángel Yáñez Polo, nació el 13 de noviembre de 1940, fruto del matrimonio entre el abogado sevillano Don José Yáñez Díaz y Doña Carmen Polo Ruiz. Fue el sexto de los siete hijos que tuvo el matrimonio. Perteneciente a la primera generación de la postguerra de 1936-1939. Estudió bachillerato en los colegios de Villasís y Portaceli de los jesuitas. Criado en el seno de una familia media, se interesó desde muy pequeño en especial por la música y la lectura de la literatura española clásica. Horas y horas pasadas en la biblioteca de su casa le harían adquirir, desde muy joven, una pasión particular por escritores como San Juan de la Cruz, Miguel de Cervantes, Mateo Alemán y Quevedo. Con 15 años, llevó un programa de música clásica en la emisora local “Radio Vida”. A partir de sus 17 años se inscribió en el Conservatorio Superior de Música, realizando solfeo y varios cursos de piano, interrumpidos al entrar en la Universidad. En 1958 inicia sus estudios de Medicina en la Facultad hispalense. Siendo aún estudiante obtuvo por oposición el cargo de Alumno Interno de la Facultad. Y tras la realización de la carrera, se doctorará y ganará, por oposición, el título de Profesor Adjunto de Cátedra. En 1967 se casó con Teodora Camacho Troyano y es padre de 8 hijos. Durante su vida, destacó en numerosas áreas, siendo además de médico internista, escritor, fotógrafo, fotodocumentalista y humanista, siendo además un amante de la filosofía. Fue Académico Numerario de la Real Academia de Bellas Artes Santa Isabel de Hungría (Sevilla) en la sección de Artes Audiovisuales, llegando a ser considerado el mayor experto en Historia de la Fotografía de Sevilla y a recibir la Medalla de Colegiado de Honor del Colegio de Médicos de Sevilla en 2011 por su brillante carrera profesional , entre otros muchos reconocimientos. Falleció en Sevilla el 14 de enero de 2016, a la edad de 75 años . Sus restos descansan en el cementerio de San Fernando, en Sevilla. Fotógrafo Creativo Inicios en la fotografía A los 19 años inicia sus contactos con el mundo de la imagen, realizando, posteriormente, el curso sobre “Comunicación en Fotografía” que impartiera en la Universidad Sevillana el prestigioso profesor René Laborderie y que tanto habría de influirle en su formación. En 1975 fundó el Grupo Fotográfico de Libre Expresión (f/8) y firmó el histórico Manifiesto de Cádiz que reivindicaba un giro intelectual y universitario para la nueva Fotografía Creativa Española. Su labor no ha cesado desde entonces, estando presente en trabajos doctrinales sobre la Expresión, la Fotohistoria y su metodología, etc. Es autor de más de 100 trabajos teóricos sobre fotografía. Su obra fotográfica Adscrita al neosurrealismo, su obra comenzó a conocerse en 1975. El contenido de sus imágenes es directo y muy personal, gracias a técnicas creadas por él mismo como el "clastotipo", quedando patente su constante preocupación metafísica expresada en ambientes de misterio, ensoñación, sobrenaturalidad y magia. Autor de numerosos trabajos, sus fotomontajes han dado la vuelta al mundo. Su obra ha sido uno de los puntales más penetrantes del neosurrealismo fotográfico español. Junto a Tymo Hubber y Paul de Noojier, fue considerado como parte del triplete máximo de los fotomontadores europeos del siglo XX. Su currículum fotográfico considera sus quehaceres como fotógrafo, como fotohistoriador y como restaurador del medio. En 1980 el escritor Ernesto Sábato valoraba los méritos de este sevillano para llegar a considerarlo un gran creador de una altura intelectual comparable a la de Max Ernst o Man Ray. Exposiciones Como autor, ha expuesto en las principales galerías de arte y museos del mundo: La Habana, Bruselas, Sao Paulo, Nueva York, Ciudad de México, Denver, Montpellier, Atenas, Madrid, Barcelona, Sevilla, Córdoba, Zaragoza, Palma de Mallorca,… Sus fotografías fueron publicadas en las revistas “Nueva lente”, “Poptografía”, “Arte fotográfico”, “Photovisión”, “La Fotografía” y en grandes catálogos como “Fotoplin” (Málaga, 1985), “Fotografía Española Actual” (Madrid, 1985), “Bienal Internacional de Córdoba” , “Fotografía actual, 250 imágenes” (Círculo de Bellas Artes de Madrid, 1983). Entre otros lugares, existen obras suyas en: Museo Nacional Centro de Arte Reina Sofía, de Madrid. Centre George Pompidou, de Paris. Lincoln Center Art, USA. Center for Creative Photography, Tucson, Arizona. Fundació Joan Miró, Barcelona. Library of Congress, Washington DC, USA. Bibliothèque Nationale Française, Paris. Comentarios sobre la obra creativa de Miguel Ángel Yáñez Polo Puede servir como resumen a la obra creativa de Yáñez Polo, la síntesis transcripcional de algunos comentarios textuales en torno a su obra: * "Su fotografía, dentro del fotomontaje, recoge grandes aportaciones de otras manifestaciones culturales que transporta perfectamente en una resolución final muy personal. En su obra, generalmente el color es un elemento importante para su comprensión, por lo que colorea sus positivos en técnicas diversas". (Texto de Rafael Levenfeld: "El fotomontaje en España: década de los setenta". En Rev. PhotoVision, pag. 51 nº 1, dedicado en homenaje a Josep Renau. Madrid, 1981). * “Miguel Ángel Yáñez Polo, es un activísimo fotógrafo sevillano... (cuyas obras, sic)... poseen su identidad personal y le hacen sitio en el terreno del collage moderno".(Texto de J. Fontcuberta en: M. A. Yáñez. Rev. Nueva Lente, n.° 69, Nov. 1977. Madrid. 1977. * «Son ouvre personnelle de photomontages neosurréalistes comença a étre connue en 1975 et, depuis, a eté exposée internationalement en maintes occasions; elle figure egalement dans de nombreuses collections". (Texto de Jorge Ribalta en: Creation photographique en Espagne, 1968-1988... Libro ed. Musee Cantini. Marseille, 1988). * "...originator of several new techniques in photography now well known in Europe, but still new to the USA. His current exhibit at the "Camera Obscura Gallery- shows several of these techniques of great category". (Texto de Hal Gould. Divergences. Cat. Exp. en Camera Obscura Gallery, Ed. Gallery. Junio-Julio 1982. Denver, Colorado, 1982). * "No hay duda que es un genio en su arte, lo cual nos lo demuestra su manera de expresarse y su buen oficio de laboratorio y de color". (Texto, traducido del sueco, de Hans Helander, para la crítica de la exposición realizada en la Galería Foto Huset de Goteborg. Aparecida en el diario Götteborg Posten. de 14 de abril bajo el titulo: “Fran Landala Hill Sevilla. Götteborg, Suecia. 1988. * "Uno de mis sentimientos más profundos sobre la obra de Miguel Ángel Yáñez Polo es que el espíritu -y también el corazón del artista- están enteramente al servicio de la gloria, de la magia, del misterio de la luz y del enigma de la realidad. De todas formas, no tendría yo nunca la insolencia de clasificarle". (Texto de Antonio Gálvez (París) Junio 1988. En Cat. Valencia Imagen 88. Ed. Afoval. Valencia 1988). * "...desde esta perspectiva filosófica, la fotografía es más proclive a calcar la realidad exterior, pero puede alejarse, y en rigor se aleja, de esta estúpida reproducción por la potencia creativa del fotógrafo: en la elección del tema, del ángulo, de la luz, de los contrastes. Y alcanza los atributos de un auténtico arte, cuando los elementos de la realidad externa son trastocados, violentados y recombinados por el creador. Así, de este modo espectacular, sucedió con Man Ray y con los collages de Max Ernst. Y así sucede con las propias y admirables creaciones de Yáñez Polo". (Texto de Ernesto Sábato. Buenos Aires. En: Rev. Actas de Cult. y Ensayos fotográficos. n." de Octubre. Ed. ACYEF. Sevilla, 1980). * “A lo largo de cálidas y solitarias vigilias, Miguel Ángel Yáñez Polo, ha ido concretando, a orillas del alba, el onirismo y la utopía de un instinto espontáneo y abierto. Sus obras son extrañas e insólitas, únicas e irrepetibles, como muy posiblemente también lo han sido los misterios y los momentos que han contribuido a su inspiración". (Texto de Salvador Obiols: "Con esa extraña poesía: a propósito de la obra de Miguel A. Yáñez Polo". En Rev. "La Fotografía" nº 4. Barcelona, 1989). * "Seine Photomontagen haben die Welt verändert. Kritiker halten ihn einen der fuhrenden Küstler Europas auf dies Gehiet. Ein grosser Teil seines Werkes ist unmittelbar, immer gekennzeichnet durch seinen sehr persönlichen Stil, der gewöhnlich an den einzigartigen, von ihm selbst kreiten Techniken, zu erkennen ist. Eine dieser Techniquen ist der "Klastotip". In seinen Werk bechdftigt ersich mit der Metaphysik, und die Stimmungen von Mystik, Träumerei, Ubernaturlichkeit und Magie werden in erstaunlicher Weise eingefangen". (Texto en "Dialogue mit der Stadt" Cat. Edit. NM. 1989). * "...Colores que caen al sepia, ocres amarillentos y rojos concentran la paleta de Yáñez para llevar estas imágenes al ayer. Grises vahídos, teñidos de vivencias pasadas, se aparejan con pieles avejentadas, torturadas por el proceso fotográfico. Ninguna superficie puede quedar completa, ninguna línea no ondularse ante esta actividad incesante del tiempo que quiere añadir el fotógrafo sobre cada imagen del montaje. Como las fachadas, las caras se resquebrajan para hablar de años perdidos, mientras los objetos funden y transparentan sus recuerdos y colores. Todo llama a una memoria. Una memoria fotográfica que amalgama recuerdos, historia y experiencia sobre una profunda extrañeza. Una memoria que puede refrescarse con una fotografía en la que Yáñez ya pasado un tiempo concentrado sobre figuras transparentes. Posiblemente ese tiempo tomado por los personajes baconianos para pasar sobre sus obras, dejando su rastro de presencia humana y huellas de la memoria de eventos pasados, como un caracol deja su reguero de lirismo”. (Texto de Manuel Santos: pag. 214 de "Cuatro Direcciones”. Fotografía Contemporanea Española". Tomo I. Ed. Lunwerg. Madrid, 1991). * "...En nuestro País marcarán toda una época fotógrafos como Renau, Dolcet y Lekuona, y unos años más tarde Schommer, Obiols y A. Gálvez, que conectarán con los andaluces Yáñez, Rueda y Falces, maestros...". (Texto de Eduardo Grund: “Al Surrealismo por el fotomontaje". Pag. 15 de “Fotografos Contemporaneos", Ed. La Posada, Cordoba, 1991). * "...another of the photographers who returns to the possibilities of collage, as well as other experimental processes is Miguel Angel Yáñez Polo. Its highly personal works reveal a surreal presentation of a world which combines may of his personal interests as well as a world changing quickly...". (Texto de George A. Aguirre en: "The Spanish Vision, Contemporary Art Photography”. Ed. Found. Mapplethorpe. New York, 1992). * “…la obra fotográfica de uno de los fotosurrealistas más importantes de la actualidad. (…) El surrealismo de Miguel A. Yáñez posee unas características muy personales que lo hacen diferenciarse de los demás por dos aspectos esenciales: la técnica utilizada en la elaboración de sus obras y sus planteamientos metafísicos. La técnica básica es de su propia invención, el clastotipo(14), consistente en un proceso que le permite reelaborar, remodelar, la gelatina fotográfica existente en el papel, de acuerdo con esos planteamientos originarios del surrealismo que en literatura se corresponden con la escritura automática: siempre sé cómo empiezo mis fotografías, pero nunca conozco cómo acabarán –nos ha comentado en más de una ocasión. Es un verdadero in-process discovery(15), un procedimiento de descubrimiento durante el proceso, en el que el fotógrafo sabe cómo comienza la fotografía y conforme va elaborándola incluye nuevos elementos, imágenes, colores, texturas, elementos ajenos, etc., de modo generalmente inconsciente, y que en un momento dado detiene, considerando concluida su obra. Es una de las principales características de su expresión aunque alguna de sus obras pueda llegar a considerarse en los límites con el expresionismo fotográfico. Sus fotomontajes suelen ser de una insultante pulcritud, de ahí que llegue a producir en el espectador con gran facilidad ese das umheinliche que citábamos anteriormente, en un juego onírico de gran profundidad metafísica, donde sus preocupaciones por el hombre ¿qué somos? ¿de dónde venimos? ¿a dónde vamos? forman un continuum casi obsesivo que sobrecoge aún más al receptor de sus imágenes, sin que jamás quede indiferente ante la contemplación de las mismas. Ello se manifiesta en títulos como los que conforman su serie ´Sein und Zeit´, de profunda influencia heideggeriana, con una fuerte carga existencial”. (Miguel B. Márquez. Revista “Ámbitos”. Facultad de Ciencias de la Información. Sevilla, 2002) Fotohistoriador y restaurador fotográfico En 1977-1978 inaugura los estudios de la Historia de la Fotografía Sevillana. Creó el seminario sobre Historia de la Fotografía Sevillana que se ubicó en el Ateneo de Sevilla durante la etapa 1979 a 1984. Fue presidente de la Sociedad de Historia de la Fotografía Española, de la que fue miembro fundador en 1986. Ha escrito varios libros de historia fotográfica entre los que destacan Historia de la fotografía en Sevilla; Biografía de V. M. Casajús, introductor del daguerrotipo en la capital andaluza; Química fotográfica creativa práctica; Historia de los fotógrafos de la calle Sierpes; Historia de la fotografía en Andalucía,… Tiene un importante Tratado de Restauración y Conservación Fotográficas en donde se recoge su dilatada experiencia en este campo. Ha restaurado numerosos daguerrotipos, albúminas, colodiones, gomas bicromatadas, platinotipos, cianotipos y gelatinohaluros para diversas Instituciones Públicas andaluzas así como para la Fototeca Hispalense y otras entidades y colecciones privadas. Estudios y libros sobre historia de la fotografía Su libro Retratistas y Fotógrafos, publicada en 1981, es una breve historia de la fotografía sevillana. Marca el primer estudio existente sobre la historia de la fotografía en Sevilla, estructurándose por vez primera un censo histórico y un tejido generacional. Fue director de la revista “Actas de Cultura” y “Ensayos fotográficos” y también de la revista órgano de expresión de la Sociedad de Historia de la Fotografía Española. Autor de numerosos trabajos de fotoinvestigación, ha publicado en las principales revistas fotográficas españolas durante la etapa 1976 a 1999, sobresaliendo entre ellas Arte Fotográfico (Madrid), PhotoVisión (Barcelona), Actas de Cultura y Ensayos Fotográficos (Sevilla), La Fotografía (Barcelona) y la Revista de la Sociedad de Historia de la Fotografía Española (Sevilla). En 1986 se editó su Historia de la Fotografía Actual Española. Ese mismo año vio la luz, bajo su dirección, la Historia de la Fotografía Española 1839-1986, obra en la que escribió la Historia de la Fotografía en Andalucía. En 1987 se editó la biografía del introductor del daguerrotipo en Sevilla, V. M. Casajús. Director del curso Vanguardia 2000: Fotografía Latinoamericana Actual celebrado en 1991 en la Universidad de la Rábida (Huelva). En 1994 publicó su Historia de los Conceptos, Tendencias y Estilos Fotográficos. Se considera el único diccionario de estilos fotográficos publicado hasta la fecha en nuestro país y obra capital para la formación intelectual de todo aquel que se interese seriamente por este arte. En 1996 dictó un curso sobre Historia de la Fotografía en Sevilla, en el Centro Asturiano de dicha ciudad. En 1997, se publicó su voluminosa Historia General de la Fotografía en Sevilla, estudio exhaustivo y básico destinado a todo aquel que desee iniciarse en la especialidad. Autor de la publicación periódica Sevilla Recuperada, editada por Diario de Sevilla entre los años 2000 al 2001. Fototeca Hispalense Dentro de su faceta como fotohistoriador, cabe destacar la creación de la Fototeca Hispalense, una entidad privada creada por él mismo, de la que también fue su Conservador. La Fototeca alberga más de 100.000 fotografías de Sevilla, dedicándosele, igualmente, interés especial a los pormenores historiográficos de los diversos fotógrafos que han trabajado en la urbe desde 1839 al 2001, a los soportes y tecnologías empleadas, y a la identificación temática. No se trata, pues, sólo de numerosas colecciones de fotografías, sino de un espacio vivo, dinámico, holístico, abierto e investigativo de todas las disciplinas que informan sobre la fotohistoria de la metrópolis sevillana y sus pueblos. Numerosos medios de comunicación y entidades se han nutrido de fotografías de esta fototeca para realizar estudios y publicaciones. . El censo que maneja la Fototeca incluye un total de 975 autores cuyas fotografías se insertan en la Historia de la Fotografía en Sevilla. Corresponden a la etapa 1839 a 2001. Entre los principales autores, resaltaríamos el rarísimo núcleo de la paleofotografía sevillana (1839 a 1850), los grandes álbumes y colecciones históricas (1840 a 1930: Casajús, Leygonier, Joseph Vigier, Tenison, los Beauchy, Luis León Massón, Jean Laurent, Lucien Levy, Hubert de Vaffier, García del Corral, Rafael Garzón, Juan Barrera, los Pérez Romero, Loty, Roisin, Marqués de la Isla, etc), los grandes reporteros (1865 a 1965: Garrido, Ramiro Franco, Emilio Beauchy, Ramón Fuentes, cura Navajas, Juan Barrera Gómez, Carlos Olmedo, Augusto Pérez Romero, Juan José Srrano, Sánchez del Pando, Gelán, etc), los grandes retratistas (1850-1995: Jules Beauchy, Leygonier, Gumersindo Ortiz, los Olarte, Mª Pastora Escudero, Teodoro Aramburu, Antonio Rodríguez Téllez, Juan Rodríguez, Rafael Pavón, Juan Arenas Cansino, José Castellano Grandell, Enrique Dúcker, Eugenio Gottman, Novoa, Antonio Morales, Granzman, Agustín Arjona, Luis Arenas Ladislao, etc.). Apartado especial ocupan los reportajes de guerra, las fiestas típicas, sucesos y sus numerosos fotógrafos. Hasta un total de 975 autores, perfectamente etiquetados y estructurados, están incluidos en la Fototeca. Particularmente interesante son las fotografías introductivas del color en Sevilla: desde tricromías, gomas tricrómica, autocromas de Lumière, Agfacolor pionero, Kodachrome I y Kodachrome II, etc, hasta la fotografía digital. Asimismo, Miguel Ángel Yáñez Polo creó un laboratorio de Pre-Conservación y Restauración Fotográficas, anexo a la Fototeca. En el mismo efectuaba la limpieza previa de los diferentes ejemplares, realizando controles de residuos indeseables de hipo, argentotiosulfatos, sulfito de aluminio, restos de reveladores, etc. Igualmente, aplicaba también a las fotografías un tratamiento conservador con anti-oxidantes, particularmente sulfuro de plata, selenio y oro. Particular atención se dedica a la desmicotización previa y controlada de las donaciones y adquisiciones de fotografías. Cualquier tema referencial a Sevilla, se incluye en los fondos de la Fototeca. Desde vistas de la ciudad, sus calles, edificios y monumentos, hasta todo tipo de sucesos, dramático, lúdico o festivo, paisajes urbanos... Retratos de ciudadanos desde 1839 a nuestros días, tienen su lugar en la fototeca. Miles de familias sevillanas, niños de primera comunión, bodas y entierros, figuran en estos fondos. Igualmente, personalidades cívicas, políticas, artísticas, intelectuales, eclesiásticas, artesanos, trabajadores de diferentes oficios y profesiones, malhechores, tipos populares, etc están archivadas. Todo, perfectamente clasificado. En los fondos de la Fototeca existen daguerrotipos, calotipos, albúminas, colodiums, ambrotipos, gomas bicromatadas, tintipos, platinotipos, gelatinohaluros (gelatinocloruros, gelatinoioduros y gelatinobromuros), ferrocianuros, cianotipos, ferroprusiatos, uranotipos, sistemas cromáticos varios (autocromas Lumiére, dicromías, tricromías, Ibercolor, Agfacolor, Kodachrome I, Kodahrome II, gomas tricrómicas, multiimpresiones digitales de gran resolución, etc.), fototipias y diversos métodos fotomecánicos. Entre los diferentes soportes fotográficos, hay una importante variación que abarca el metal, papel y cartón, vidrio, tela de lino, seda, madera, celoidina, nitrocelulosa, acetato de celulosa y variantes, poliéster, etc. Los archivos de la Fototeca incluyen tanto positivos como diapositivas y negativos de todo tipo de composición y formato. Real Academia de Bellas Artes de Santa Isabel de Hungría En el año 2003, tanto por su papel destacado en el mundo de la fotografía creativa como de fotohistoriador, la Real Academia de Bellas Artes Santa Isabel de Hungría con sede en el Palacio de los Pinelos, en Sevilla, nombró académico numerario a Miguel Ángel Yáñez Polo para ocupar el primer sillón de fotografía correspondiente a la sección de Artes Audiovisuales. El día 30 de Enero de 2004, leyó su discurso de ingreso en la entidad, versando sobre La Sevilla del descubrimiento de la fotografía, siendo contestado por la académica Pilar León Alonso . De ese mismo año de 2004 data la publicación hecha al respecto por la Real Academia de Bellas Artes sevillana Bibliografía fotográfica principal Entre las publicaciones fotohistóricas realizadas por Yáñez Polo caben destacar las siguientes: Otras referencias Fotográficas Además de la bibliografía anterior, Yáñez Polo publicó otros muchos trabajos relacionados con la fotografía histórica y con la fotografía creativa. Literatura Su relación con la literatura, se inicia en 1956, es decir contando 16 años. De aquel entonces se conserva uno de sus primeros relatos, titulado “El escondite” en donde se encuentran ya parte de los elementos que constituirán su narrativa futura. Siendo aún estudiante universitario, sería -junto al ensayista Pedro Montilla López- uno de los fundadores del TEU (Teatro Español Universitario) de la Facultad de Medicina, poniendo a punto varias obras de Jean Anouilh, Albert Camus y Luigi Pirandello. Tras unos años con gran dedicación al “teatro leído”, sería el escritor y crítico Ortiz de Lanzagorta una de las personas que más le animarían a tener presencia en el mundo literario de la narrativa. El contacto personal con Ernesto Sábato durante sus visitas a Sevilla, significaría una gran reflexión para él. En 1973, aunque de forma muy individualista, se incorpora al fenómeno de la llamada y discutida “Narrativa Andaluza”. En 1975 terminará, después de tres años, su primera novela: "Stabat Mater". La obra en sí, constituye parte de su tetralogía sobre la ciudad de Sevilla y, tal se ha escrito, fue concebida como un mágico fresco de la vida y de la muerte. Ha permanecido inédita un cuarto de siglo por circunstancias ajenas a la literatura, pese a haber sido la primera finalista de la primera edición del “Premio Andalucía de Novela, 1986”. En el 2002, tras muchas vicisitudes, fue publicada por la Editorial N. Monardes, con prólogo de Carlos Muñiz. Quizás la mayor atención la haya reclamado su novela "Kant, amigo mío". Formando parte también de la mencionada tetralogía, la obra obtuvo, en abril de 1983, el Primer Premio Blanco White de “Narrativa Andaluza”, publicándose en el Otoño de ese mismo año (Editorial Bea, Biblioteca de Ediciones Andaluzas. Sevilla, 1983). Acogida muy bien entre gran parte de la crítica y de otros escritores avanzados, la edición se precedió de una magnífica presentación introductiva escrita por Antonio Zoido bajo el título “La incómoda vanguardia”, situando la obra en la andaluza línea avant-garde muy creativa y valiente que brotara, desde los años veinte, con autores ya clásicos -casi todos ellos bien denostados en su momento- como Rafael Cansinos, Rafael Porlán, Luis Mosquera y Carlos Edmundo de Ory, entre otros. La tercera novela que se ha editado de M.A. Yáñez Polo, ha sido "Jardín para viejos malsanos" (Ed. Dado, Sevilla 1984). Se trata de un friso narrativo en donde los tres personajes básicos -Vetulussy, Pathero y Tymbus: la vejez, la enfermedad y la muerte- destruyen profundamente al narrador en primera persona y que, en frase del escritor Hipólito González, se catapulta en los abismos “naufragando en la metafísica de la soledad”. Con "Canto del gallo, canto del tiempo", que obtuvo el Premio San Lucas de Literatura 1991 (y editada por N. Monardes ese mismo año) se completa la referencia de las cuatros novelas que del autor se han publicado hasta hoy. Está a punto de editarse "Entre la barahúnda" (tercera obra de su tetralogía sevillana) encontrándose ultimando "Refugium peccatorum" (cuarta de la tetrada). Igualmente se han editado diversos relatos suyos ("Transverberación de un intelectual calvo", "El Tenebrario", "No hay albero al amanecer", "El cuento de la Carlota"...). En prensa está actualmente un ensayo en clave hispalense titulado De imago funeris. El 1 de junio de 2011, se presentó en el Colegio de Médicos de Sevilla, la que fue su última novela publicada, "El Vizconde de la Alfalfa", publicada por la Sociedad Nicolás Monardes y presentada por Don Carlos Muñiz O.html|título=Presentación "El Vizconde de la Alfalfa"}}. Referencias